You're My Only Love
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Yesung mendapat tawaran buat nyanyi Ost lagi, namun kali ini duet dengan Luna f x . Wookie merasa cemburu dan terjadilah masalah antara mereka. Satu lagi FF tentang YeWook couple dari seorang author aneh bin sinting. read please...inget review  maksa .


**You're My Only Love**

_Main cast : Kim JongWoon as __**Yesung**__ and Kim Ryeowook as __**Wookie**_

_Other cast : Super Junior other member…..and Luna f(x)._

_Tittle gak nyambung sama isi cerita._

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_Wookie's POV,_

Brak!

Terdengar bantingan pintu. Aku kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Yesung – _hyung_ berlari kearahku yang sedang tiduran di kamar. Dengan sekali lompat dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang tentu saja lebih besar dan berat ke arah tubuhku yang kecil nan imut ini.

"_Hyung_! Berat ah!" pekikku hampir kehabisan nafas.

Yesung-_hyung_ cuma nyengir dan memelukku erat.

"_Hyung_! Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas?" erangku lagi.

"Hahaha…..mian…mian Wookie-_ah_. Aku terlalu senang." Ucapnya tersenyum sumringah.

Aku langsung duduk dan menatapnya penasaran. " Ada apa _hyung_?"

Yesung-_hyung_ memelukku dari belakang. Dia menumpukan kepalanya yang besar itu dibahuku. " Aku dapat tawaran menyanyikan soundtrack lagi." Ucapnya senang.

"Baguslah. Solo?"

"Duet!" jawabnya cepat. Aku hanya bisa ber'Oh' ria.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Luna dari f(x)!" jawabnya dengan senyum ceria. Sedangkan senyumku sendiri mulai meredup pelan. Seorang _yeoja_.

"Luna? Hanya dengannya saja?" tanyaku pelan. Hatiku mulai terasa agak sedikit 'cemburu!' mendengarnya.

"Yup! Mulai besok kami akan latihan dulu selama satu minggu kedepan. Jadi mianhae Wookie-_ah_. Malamnya kau nonton sendiri ya, aku latihan sampai jam sebelas malam. Tidak apa kan?" ucapnya merajuk. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sedih.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Mulai hari ini Yesung- _hyung_ akan menjalani latihan dengan Luna. Menyanyikan soundtrack drama yang diperankan oleh Sungmin – _hyung_ , 'President' dengan judul 'I Love You'. Karena jadwal kami semua sedang kosong bulan ini, jadi Yesung – _hyung_ bisa menerima job lain. Akh…..! kesal juga rasanya kalau memikirkan Yesung-_hyung_ berduet dengan _yeoja_. Pasti nanti akan disuruh acting sok mesra. Kenapa harus yeoja sih? Kenapa tidak denganku saja? Huufftt!

_End of POV._

"_Hyung_, makan siang dulu!" jerit Wookie dengan suara melengking tinggi belasan oktaf (?) dari ruang makan. Sekejap saja semua member SuJu sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan. Kecuali Yesung.

"Teukkie-_hyung_, mana Yesung – _hyung_?" tanya Wookie pada Leeteuk.

"Masih dikamar kali. Kamu panggil aja sana." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum. Wookie menghela nafas kemudian beranjak kekamarnya.

"_Hyung_? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Wookie saat mendapati Yesung tengah berbaring.

"Ha? Makan? Memangnya sudah selesai masak ya?" tanya Yesung kaget dengan tampang '_babbo_'nya seperti biasa.

"Ne, _hyung_. Ayo bangun dan makan. Atau mau kubawakan saja?" ucap Wookie imut.

"Ja-jangan. Masa kau sudah repot masak harus membawakanku sih Wookie-_ah._ Ayo kita makan." Yesung merangkul Wookie mesra dan mengajaknya ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

**!**

**!**

**!**

_Wookie's POV,_

Mulai malam ini Yesung – _hyung_ akan menjalani latihan dengan Luna. Dia sudah berpesan padaku sebelum pergi.

"Wookie-_ah_, jangan tunggu aku. Kalau sudah ngantuk kau tidur saja dulu. Aku mungkin makan malam di studio."

Perkataan Yesung-_hyung_ terus terngiang – ngiang dibenakku. Entah mengapa aku merasa gusar ditinggal begini. Makan malam tanpa dia rasanya hambar. Maka aku mencoba menunggunya diruang tengah.

Sudah jam sepuluh. Para _hyung_ku sudah pergi tidur duluan. Mereka sebenarnya sudah menyuruhku tidur juga, tapi aku menolak. Aku masih mau menunggu Yesung _hyung_.

_End of POV._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Jam dua belas malam Yesung pulang. Dengan langkah lelah ia memasuki Dorm. Sesampainya diruang tengah didapatinya Wookie ketiduran dilantai dengan tv masih menyala. Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Dasar keras kepala…" gumannya pelan.

Digendongnya tubuh mungil Wookie dan dibawa ke kamar mereka. Setelah membaringkan Wookie dan mengecup keningnya, kemudian Yesung berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang dilaluinya hari ini.

_Flashback!_

"_Oppa!" Luna menjerit manja dan menghampiri Yesung yang baru memasuki studio._

"_Oh, hai Luna. Apa kabarmu?" Yesung mencoba bersikap biasa. Namun Luna tampak sangat tertarik padanya. Buktinya, dengan manjanya dia bergelayut di lengan Yesung dan menarik namja itu memasuki studio. Yesung hanya berjalan enggan namun dia tidak menepis tangan Luna. Dibiarkannya yeoja itu bersikap mesra padanya, ya itung – itung dalam rangka menyukseskan proyek mereka. _

"_Oppa, hari ini kita gak latihan nyanyi lho…" Luna membuka pembicaraan._

"_Heh? Lalu?" Yesung bertanya kaget._

"_Katanya hari ini kita hanya ngobrol saja. Biar bisa dapet 'chemistry'-nya pas nyanyi." Jawab Luna (sok) imut._

"_Oh." Guman Yesung._

"_Kok Cuma 'oh'? oppa gak suka ya?" Luna tampak kecewa._

"_Mianhae Luna. Bukan begitu. Aku kira kita akan 'take vocal' langsung. Abisnya kemarin aku latihan sama Wookie habis – habisan." Jawab Yesung sambil garuk – garuk._

"_Hahaha….oppa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Suara oppa kan indah banget, jadi aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah." Luna tersenyum sumringah._

"_Ne. Suaramu juga cantik. Sama seperti orangnya." Celetuk Yesung yang sukses membuat wajah Luna langsung memerah. (tahu kan kalo Yesung itu orangnya romantis!)_

_Sore itu Yesung dan Luna menghabiskan waktu mereka di studio dengan hanya ngobrol saja. Kata manager sih 'pedekate'. Namun Yesung memang tampak agak tidak tertarik dengan yeoja satu ini. kelihatan dari sikap Yesung yang ogah- ogahan deket – deket sama Luna. Tapi emang dasar Luna udah tertarik sejak pertama berjumpa atau 'Love at first sight' gitu, dengan semangatnya dia bersikap mesra seolah Yesung itu sudah jadi pacarnya saja. (Yesung itu punya Wookie tau!)_

_Yesung hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan sikap yeoja itu.' Ya…mau bagaimana lagi, udah terlanjur teken kontrak. Jadi udah resiko juga kalau partner kita ternyata centilnya minta ampun.' Begitulah pemikiran Yesung. Mencoba bersikap 'PROFESIONAL'._

_Flashback end._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Pagi ini Wookie bangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah dikamar. Diliriknya tempat tidur diseberang kamar, tampak Yesung masih terlelap damai. Ditatapnya sesaat _namja_ itu, 'Ah, _hyung_ pasti ngantuk sekali. Sebaiknya aku biar saja dia tidur dulu' pikir Wookie.

Ia beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Member lain juga belum ada yang terjaga rupanya. Wookie segera memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Setelah menjejerkan sepuluh piring dan gelas, Wookie meletakkan panci berisi ramen panas buatannya. Kemudian ia mulai membangunkan member lainnya satu persatu.

!

!

Sore ini sama seperti kemarin, Yesung berangkat ke studio. Sedang Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk siaran di Sukira. Siwon pulang ke rumahnya dan ia mengajak Heechul ikut serta. Kyu dan Sungmin sedang bermain game di kamar mereka. Shindong sedang nge-date. Sementara Wookie dan Donghae sedang nonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Wookie-_ah_?"

"Ne?"

"Kok kamu gak ikut ke studio sih?" tanya Donghae tiba – tiba.

"Nggak ah. Buat apa? Yesung-_hyung_ kan sedang sibuk. Jika aku ikut, malah mengganggunya lagi." Jawab Wookie polos. Donghae mendesah perlahan.

"Tapi, apa dia tidak mengajakmu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak." Ucap Wookie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Dia, duet dengan Luna kan?" Donghae melirik Wookie.

"Ne. lalu?"

"Setahuku,Luna itu nge-fans banget sama Yesung-_hyung_." Perkataan Donghae membuat Wookie langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan seketika menoleh kea rah Donghae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wookie agak kaget, Donghae mengangguk pasti.

"Ah, kan cuma fans, bagus juga. Jadi mereka gak akan sulit beradaptasi." Wookie mencoba berfikir positif. Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Wookie-_ah_. Seorang fans,biasanya akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati idolanya." Terang Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Wookie.

"Lalu? Aku masih belum mengerti _hyung_?" tanya Wookie '_babbo_'.

"Jangan biarkan dia merebut Yesung-_hyung_ darimu. Dia bisa saja menginginkan Yesung – _hyung_ kan. Menjadikannya pacar." Jawaban Donghae membuat Wookie berjengit kaget. Namun Wookie masih positif thinking. Betapa baik hatinya dia…..

"Tapi dia kan _yeoja, hyung_, sedangkan Yesung-_hyung _menyukai _namja._ Sama seperti _hyung _dan yang lainnya. _Babbo_!" sergah Wookie.

"Perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah kapan saja. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja Wookie -_ah._ Jangan sampai kau terluka gara – gara cintamu."Donghae beranjak meninggalkan Wookie yang masih nonton. "Aku tidur ya, kau masih mau menunggunya lagi?" teriak Donghae.

"_Ne_…!" jerit Wookie agak keras.

Setelah ia sendirian, perkataan Donghae masih terngiang dikepalanya. Walau Wookie bilang ia percaya pada Yesung, namun kenyataannya sekarang ia malah berpikir sama dengan Donghae. Sedikit khawatir!

Perlahan Wookie meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan, _"Hyung, sudah makan_ _malam?",_ lalu mengirimnya. Cukup lama Wookie menunggu namun tak ada balasan. Hatinya mulai gusar. Ditatapnya jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Jam sepuluh.

Kembali diketikkannya pesan lagi. _"Hyung, jam berapa kau pulang?"_

Dan lagi – lagi tak ada balasan dalam waktu agak lama. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Wookie memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yesung. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya terdengar jawaban.

"_Yeobosseoo….?"_

"Akh!"

Wookie tercekat. Yang menjawab telpon bukan Yesung –_hyung_, melainkan seorang _yeoja _yang diyakininya adalah Luna.

"_Maaf, Yesung-oppa sedang didalam studio, jadi gak bisa dingganggu. Aku tutup ya." _

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Wookie mematung sejenak. Kecemburuan merasuki hatinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Tidak biasanya Yesung-_hyung _membiarkan ponselnya disentuh orang lain. Padahal kalau di dorm, member lain saja pasti akan langsung diomelinya jika berani mengambil ponselnya sembarangan. Tapi terhadap _yeoja_ ini?

Akhirnya diputuskannya menunggu lagi diruang tengah. Matanya yang tadinya agak ngantuk malah sulit dipejamkan. Pikirannya masih terganjal oleh kejadian tadi.

"_Hyung_, kenapa handphone mu ada padanya?" isak Wookie sedih. Dibenamkannya wajah imutnya diantara lututnya yang terlipat. Perasaannya kalut. Kecemburuan tengah merasuki hatinya saat ini.

_Jam sebelas malam….._

Yesung belum juga pulang, namun Wookie tetap menunggu. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. 'Dia bilang pulang jam sebelas kan?' batin Wookie. Hatinya makin kacau…

_Jam satu dinihari…_

Wookie masih setia menunggu. Matanya sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dia masih duduk termangu di sofa ruang tengah. Sementara member yang lain mungkin sedang tamasya di alam mimpi mereka.

"_Hyung_, dimana kau?" desahnya parau.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Terdengar deruman mobil memasuki areal dorm. Wookie beranjak mengintip dari celah jendela. Terlihat Yesung dengan mata lelah berjalan memasuki dorm. Wookie segera berlari menuju sofa dan berbaring, pura – pura terlelap.

Yesung memasuki ruang tengah dan lagi – lagi mendapati Wookie disana.

"Wookie-_ah_….mengapa memaksakan diri sih?" bisiknya pelan. Dikecupnya bibir mungil _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu, kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil _namja_ itu.

Wookie merasa bersalah atas kecurigaannya terhadap Yesung.

'Gak seharusnya aku mencurigaimu _hyung_, _mianhae hyung_.' Batin Wookie.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hari ini Yesung mengajak Wookie jalan – jalan. Wookie sangat bahagia karena Yesung ternyata sangat mencintainya. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah taman kecil dekat dorm. Suasana cukup sepi hari itu, sehingga mereka lebih leluasa menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Namun Wookie masih penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hmm?"

"Kemarin pulang jam berapa?" tanya Wookie gugup.

"Jam satu. Kami harus memperbaiki beberapa bagian. Jadinya lembur." Jawab Yesung santai.

"Oh…apa _hyung_ baca pesanku?" tanya Wookie agak menyelidiki. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu. Tapi telat, aku membacanya setelah tiba di dorm. _Mian ya chagi_…" Yesung mengacak rambut Wookie lembut.

"Aku juga sempat menelponmu." Wookie merendahkan suaranya.

Yesung menoleh, "Dan Luna menjawabnya. Iya kan?" Wookie mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Yesung yang walaupun kelihatan '_babbo_' tentu tahu bahwa Wookie cemburu. Maka ia merangkul Wookie lembut.

"_Chagi_…jangan marah, kemarin itu aku sedang didalam studio rekaman dan produser melarangku membawa hp ke dalam. Luna juga sudah minta maaf karena lancang menjawab telpon masuk. _Arra?_" terangnya lembut. Wookie mengangguk dan tersenyum,"_Arraseo…_" ucapnya. Mereka berpelukan hangat. Wookie bahagia karena ia tahu Yesung sangat mencintainya dan jujur padanya.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa disadari ternyata proyek soundtrack drama itu mendulang sukses di masyarakat. Disertai gossip ringan tentang kedekatan mereka. Banyak orang menyukai duet mereka. Dan Yesung serta Luna pun mendapat tawaran show di berbagai acara. Wookie yang polos tidak tahu bahwa Luna tengah mengincar hati Yesung. Karena yang ia tahu hanya satu hal.

Yesung sangat mencintainya!

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hari ini Yesung akan bernyanyi di suatu acara musik, dan tentu saja Luna juga akan hadir. Wookie sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut menonton acara tersebut, namun Yesung melarangnya.

"_Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tunggu aku pulang."_ Begitu pesan Yesung.

Sebenarnya Wookie ingin sekali ikut . Selain memang dia ingin nonton, juga karena ia sekaligus ingin tahu seberapa dekatkah hubungan kerja Yesung dan Luna. Sebab Donghae dan Eunhyuk sering sekali menceritakan gossip miring yang beredar diluar sana tentang Yesung dan Luna yang katanya memiliki hubungan khusus. Namun Wookie selalu menutup telinganya rapat – rapat dan tetap mempercayai Yesung. Ya, karena dia sangat mencintai _hyung_-nya itu.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau gak jadi nonton Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Wookie sedang membaca diruang tengah. Wookie menggeleng perlahan, "Dia melarangku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang jika kau bisa ikut?" kali ini Kyu yang bertanya.

"Dia menyuruhku menunggu dirumah dan istirahat saja." jawabnya polos.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu ya. Ada yang harus dibeli. Kau mau dibawakan oleh – oleh apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil beranjak.

"Gak usah. Kalian pergi saja. hati – hati ya." Jawab Wookie malas. Sungmin dan Kyu sudah pergi. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dorm sepi. Semua teman – temannya ada acara masing – masing. Hanya dia yang sekarang masih diam saja gak ada kegiatan.

Tiba – tiba terbersit sebuah ide dibenaknya!

**!**

**!**

**!**

Dengan tergesa Wookie memasuki area studio acara musik. Dia berjalan sambil sesekali membenahi syal dan masker yang dipakainya, tangannya memegang sebuah saputangan merah. Rencananya akan dilambaikan nanti saat Yesung pentas agar Yesung bisa melihatnya datang ( sebuah kejutan kecil ). Setelah berhasil mengelabui penjaga, Wookie berjalan memasuki area ruang ganti artis. Dilepaskannya masker yang tadi dipakainya, dan berganti memakai kacamata dan topi kupluk. Satu demi satu ruang make – up artis diintipnya sambil tengok kanan kiri. Cuku lama Wookie mencari – cari tak satupun dari ruangan itu yang menunjukkan keberadaan Yesung. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan ruangan cukup besar dan bertanda 'Don't not disturb'. Dan Wookie meyakini, bahwa ini juga ruang artis.

Wookie menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan itu berharap mendengar sesuatu. Dan dia mendengar suara Yesung yang sedang berbicara. Tepatnya berbincang dengan seseorang. Setelah melihat kesana kemari, akhirnya Wookie melihat sebuah jendela kaca kecil disebelah kiri pintu. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, yang pasti saat ini Wookie telah berdiri mengintip didepan jendela itu bertumpu pada kursi.

'_Hyung…_.' Batinnya pilu.

Wookie terpaku, membatu. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Ia melihat Yesung didalam ruangan itu. Dan Luna juga disana. Hanya berdua. Dan terlihat bahwa _yeoja_ itu, Luna tengah bergelayut manja dilengan Yesung. Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum manis padanya. ingin sekali Wookie untuk tidak percaya. Perkataan EunHae couple terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Kudengar mereka pacaran lho…."_

"_Luna itu ngefans sama Yesung-hyung…."_

"_Perasaan manusia kan bisa berubah…."_

Berkali – kali Wookie menggeleng untuk menepis prasangka buruk yang mulai membayangi pikirannya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya beberapa saat. Dan saat ia kembali memandang kedalam ruangan itu….

Yesung terlihat agak malas meladeni _yeoja_ itu. Namun Luna sangat agresif. Walau Yesung menepis pelan tangannya, ia tetap saja manja. Yesung berusaha menjaga jarak. Wookie bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka dari atas sana.

"_Oppa_…aku gugup." Rajuk Luna manja sambil merangkul lengan Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kalau gugup duduk saja disana. Minum air dan tenangkan nafasmu Luna" namun Luna tetap gak beranjak. Ia masih saja duduk di sebelah Yesung dan bersikap (sok) imut.

"_Oppa_, apa kita perlu melakukan fan-service?" pertanyaan Luna membuat Wookie yang sedari tadi menguping jadi terpaku.

'_Fan service_?' batinnya.

"Tidak usah Luna. Kita kan hanya diminta menyanyi saja." tolak Yesung halus. (ia masih setia sama Wookie kok.)

Luna cemberut. "Tapi jika nanti aku bernyanyi dengan baik, boleh aku minta hadiah seperti biasa?"

'_Ha-hadiah-se-perti-biasa?_' Wookie kembali terpekik dalam hati. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit sekarang. Namun ia masih tetap bertahan.

"Tentu saja. _Oppa_ sudah membawa sebuah lollypop strawberry untukmu." Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollypop dari sakunya. Wookie menghela nafas lega. '_Hanya permen kan_?' pikirnya.

"Tapi kali ini aku gak mau itu _oppa_." Luna merengek.

"Lalu _oppa_ harus kasi apa lagi?" tanya Yesung berusaha sabar.

"Aku mau _oppa_ menciumku." Ucap Luna berani dan membuat Yesung kaget plus mukanya langsung terlihat '_babbo_'. Wookie yang mengintip tak kalah kaget.

'_Hyung, apa kau akan melakukannya_?' tanya Wookie dalam hati. Ia merasakan matanya panas. Air matanya hendak jatuh namun ditahan.

Yesung masih shock. Namun ia segera menjawab," Luna, _oppa_ tidak bisa. Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dan bernyanyi." Yesung beranjak bangun. Wookie merasa senang dengan kesetiaan cinta Yesung padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Luna yang cemberut dibelakang Yesung. Namun senyumnya sirna seketika saat melihat kejadian itu…

Yesung beranjak mengambil handphonenya. Namun tanpa disadarinya Luna yang berjalan dibelakangnya menariknya dan membuatnya agak sedikit menunduk sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Dalam sekejap saja Luna telah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung. Mata Yesung terbelalak kaget dengan kelakuan _yeoja_ ini. Handphone digenggamannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Luna gak peduli dan terus memaksa mencium bibir _namja_ ini. dilumatnya bibir Yesung dengan cepat, membuat Yesung mau – gak – mau akhirnya menguakkan sedikit bibirnya yang tadinya terkunci rapat. Pertahanannya runtuh, karena Luna terus memainkan bibirnya, akhirnya Yesung larut dan membalas ciuman _yeoja_ ini lembut. Ciuman mereka berlangsung cepat karena Yesung sadar dan segera menjauhi Luna. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Luna hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian beranjak duduk di kursi agak jauh dari Yesung.

Wookie berlari keluar dari studio itu. Perasaannya kacau balau. Sakit hati yang dirasakannya sudah melebihi kapasitas kemampuannya bertahan. Saat ini yang ada dibenaknya hanya pergi dari sana.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Show berakhir dengan sukses.

Yesung melangkah gontai memasuki dorm. Pikirannya kacau. Ia merasa bersalah pada Wookie. Kejadian tadi membuatnya merasa seolah ia telah berselingkuh. Yesung duduk lemas disofa ruang tengah. Baru kali ini ia tidak melihat Wookie tertidur disana. Ia tersenyum kecil bila mengingat saat ia menemukan _namja_ imut itu ketiduran dilantai karena menunggunya. Kemudian ia beranjak memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Yesung kaget karena Wookie gak ada dikamar mereka. Tempat tidurnya masih sangat rapi. Segera ia mencari ke kamar mandi namun tidak ada juga.

"Apa dia ikut Teukkie – _hyung_ ke Sukira?" guman Yesung. Segera dihubunginya Leeteuk.

"_Yeobooseo…ada apa Yesungie_?"

"Apa Wookie ikut denganmu?" tanya Yesung balik.

"_Ani. Tadi ia masih dirumah. Ada apa?" _

"Gak apa – apa. Sudah ya _hyung,_ mungkin lagi sama Minnie-_ah._"

"_Ne_." sambungan telpon terputus. Yesung segera beranjak ke kamar KyuMin, namun Wookie juga gak ada disana. Yesung mulai panic, sebab semua sudut Dorm sudah diperiksanya namun Wookie tidak ada dimana – mana. Bahkan handphonenya pun gak aktif.

Semua penghuni dorm sekarang berkumpul diruang tengah. Tidak ada yang tahu kira – kira kemana perginya Wookie. Yesung panic bukan main. Berkali – kali ia mencoba menghubungi namun gagal. Dengan geram dibantingnya handphone malang itu ke lantai sampai berserakan.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Wookie pulang. Siapa tahu dia hanya jalan- jalan dan handphone-nya low-batt" Sungmin mencoba berpikir jernih. Yesung menunduk.

"Memangnya dia gak bilang mau kemana?" Leeteuk bertanya agak gusar.

"Tadinya dia ingin ikut denganku tapi aku melarangnya." Jawab Yesung.

"Apa Wookie ngambek ya? Gak biasanya… Wookie mana pernah marah?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Atau dia ada masalah? Belakangan ini apa kalian bertengkar?" Leeteuk melihat Yesung yang menggeleng pasrah.

"_Hyung,…._" Tiba – tiba Sungmin bicara pelan. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"_Ne_, Minnie-_ah_?"

"Tadi sebelum aku dan Kyu keluar, aku sempat melihat berbincang dengannya." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"Lalu? Apa dia sempat bilang mau keluar?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Gak sih. Tapi, dia sempat bilang ingin pergi menonton show mu" jawab Sungmin pasti.

"Tapi aku sudah melarangnya. aku menyuruhnya istirahat." Ucap Yesung parau.

"Tunggu periksa kamar dulu." Sungmin berlari ke kamar YeWook. Yang lainnya menatap dengan pandangan 'ada-apa-ya?' ke arah Kyu. Kyu hanya geleng – geleng dengan tatapan 'meneketehe!'

Sungmin keluar dengan wajah pasti.

"Ada apa Minnie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Aku rasa ia tadi pergi ke acaramu _hyung_." Jawab Sungmin yakin.

Yesung kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Topi, kacamata, masker dan syal. Juga saputangan merah yang kemarin dibelinya hilang. Jadi aku yakin ia nekat datang kesana." Sungmin menjawab dengan pasti dan yakin seratus persen.

Yesung merogoh sebuah saputangan berwarna merah yang tadi ia temukan di dekat ruang ganti.

"Itu saputangan yang baru dibelinya. Katanya mau diberikan padamu hyung." Kata Sungmin lagi. Yesung langsung shock. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian diruang ganti. _'Jadi_ _Wookie melihat semuanya_?' Yesung berguman dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku yang membawanya." Jawab Yesung berdusta.

"Kalian pergi tidur saja. Biar aku yang cari Wookie." Yesung tiba – tiba berdiri.

"Kau mau cari kemana?" Leeteuk terlihat tak sabar.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu dimana bisa menemukannya."

**!**

**!**

**!**

Wookie berjalan terhuyung – huyung. Pikirannya kacau. Ditangannya ia membawa beberapa botol '_soju_'. Sepanjang jalan ia menangis terus. Sesekali ditenggaknya sebotol _soju_ dan membanting botol yang telah kosong itu dengan perasaan marah. Setelah sampai dimobil, Wookie segera melajukannya dengan kecepatan super. Berharap semua ini dapat membuatnya melupakan masalahnya.

!

Yesung menyusuri jalanan kota. Ia berusaha mencari Wookie disetiap taman dan kedai. Namun _namja_ mungil itu gak ada dimanapun. Hatinya semakin kalut.

"Dia melihatku….di pasti berpikir aku menghianatinya…..dia pasti sangat sakit hati…." Guman Yesung dalam tangisnya yang entah kapan mulai terdengar.

"Wookie-_ah_…..!" Yesung berteriak putus asa.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Wookie sampai di dorm. Ditangannya masih terdapat empat botol '_soju'_ yang masih penuh. Dengan langkah mabuk ia masuk. Dorm sunyi, semua sudah tidur. Wookie tersenyum perih dan memilih duduk dilantai ruang tengah. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Namun ia menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Diteguknya lagi '_soju – soju'_ itu hingga habis semua. Namun justru rasa sakit dihatinya tetap terasa. Kejadian yang ia lihat tadi masih terekam jelas dibenaknya. Sakit! Hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dan ia butuh obat untuk menghilangkannya.

Wookie berjalan ke arah kotak obat di dekat dapur. Diambilnya sebotol penuh pil obat sakit kepala. Kemudian ia terduduk lemah diruang tengah. Dikeluarkannya setidaknya sepuluh butir obat itu dan memandangnya sejenak.

"Rasa sakit ini harus segera dihilangkan. Obat ini pasti bisa membantuku." Guman Wookie. Senyumnya terlihat sangat pilu.

Wookie baru saja menelan semua kapsul itu saat Yesung memasuki dorm.

"Wookie, jangan!"

Yesung secepatnya merebut dan melempar botol itu lalu merangkul Wookie.

"Muntahkan! Cepat muntahkan!" bentaknya.

Ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Wookie. Memaksa _namja_ malang itu agar memuntahkan obat yang tadi ditelannya. Para member berhamburan keluar kamar dan mereka kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Botol '_soju_' dimana – mana. Obat – obatan yang berserakan. Dan mereka segera menyadari bahwa Wookie hendak bunuh diri.

Wookie yang sudah mabuk tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yesung. Ia tetap menangis dan menghempaskan Yesung yang menolongnya. "Pergi! " teriaknya.

Namun Yesung tetap memaksa Wookie. Dipeluknya _namja_ imut ini dengan erat. "Teukkie-_hyung_, cepat ambil susu!" bentak Yesung kalap. Leeteuk segera kabur dan datang membawa sekotak susu cair. Dengan cepat Yesung meraih dan memaksa Wookie meminum susu itu.

"Minum, kumohon minum Wookie-ah…" ucapnya pilu.

Air matanya tak hentinya mengalir. Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Berhasil! Wookie muntah- muntah dan mengeluarkan semua pil yang tadi ditelannya. Nafasnya terengah- engah. Tangisnya masih terdengar. Semua member SuJu tak sanggup menahan kesedihan mereka melihat '_eternal magnae_' ini dalam keadaan kalut yang teramat sangat menyedihkan. Perlahan , saking lelahnya akhirnya Wookie tertidur dipelukan Yesung.

**!**

**!**

**!**

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yesungie?" tanya Leeteuk setelah suasana tenang.

Yesung menghela nafanya berat, memandangi tubuh kecil yang kini tengah terbaring lemah. Sesekali masih terdengar tangis kecil dari bibirnya. "Ini semua salahku _hyung_"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" kali ini Heechul bertanya agak emosi.

"Tenang _hyung_" Siwon menenangkan Heechul.

"Dia melihatku berciuman dengan Luna dan…" kemudian Yesung menceritakan semua kejadiannya secara detail. Para member hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritaYesung dengan tatapan gak percaya.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dihadiahkan oleh Leeteuk. Yesung hanya menunduk. Ia menyadari ini semua salahnya dan sudah seharusnya ia dihukum.

"_Hyung…_"

"Diam! "

"Dengar, Wookie adalah _dongsaeng_ terbaik kita. Hatinya selembut kapas dan kau dengan teganya mencoba menyakitinya. Dimana otakmu!" amarah Leeteuk berkobar.

"_Mianhae hyung_, aku benar – benar tidak bermaksud." Ucap Yesung penuh penyesalan.

"Kau telah menghianatinya Yesung-_ah._ Secara tidak langsung kau telah menyakitinya." Ucap Heechul kesal.

"_Mianhae hyung_….aku …." Yesung tak sanggup bicara. Namun kemudian Leeteuk merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah menyadarinya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."ucapnya agak kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali tidur. Aku rasa Wookie baik – baik saja. Yesungie, jaga dia." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Yesung. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Sepanjang malam Yesung tidak berani tidur. Ia memilih berbaring di sebelah Wookie dan memeluk _namja_ itu. Sesekali diusapnya wajah Wookie yang berkeringat. Nafasnya tidak teratur, isakan kecil terdengar berulang kali. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hancurnya hati _namja_ imut itu saat ini. Yesung menangis tersedu saat teringat kejadian tadi.

Andai saja ia terlambat datang. Jika ia terlambat sedetik saja….

Entah bagaimana Wookie sekarang. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' isaknya dalam hati.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat bagi Yesung saat ini. Hampir tiap saat ia melirik jam. Berharap pagi segera datang dan Wookie terbangun. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan _dongsaeng-_nya itu.

Jam lima pagi….

Yesung beranjak ke dapur dan memasak bubur untuk Wookie. Sembari menunggu bubur matang, Yesung membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya. Keadaannya juga tak kalah kacau. Matanya bengkak, rambutnya acak – acakan. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing.

Wookie tengah duduk termenung ketika Yesung datang membawa semangkuk bubur. Terlihat bahwa _namja_ imut itu kembali menangis. Ditatapnya wajah Wookie yang memerah, terbersit rasa bersalah di hati Yesung. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Wookie.

"Wookie…" panggilnya lembut.

"…" Wookie hanya menoleh. Tatapannya sendu.

"Kau sudah baikan? Aku buatkan bubur…makanlah…" ucap Yesung. Disodorkannya sesuap bubur, namun Wookie hanya menatapnya kosong. Tanpa rasa.

"Wookie…jika kau ingin memukulku, lakukanlah…aku siap. Aku minta maaf. Aku …" kalimatnya terputus. Yesung berlutut didepan Wookie. Air matanya menitik.

Wookie menatap wajah _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Semua rasa yang pernah dirasakannya dulu sirna. Entahlah…

Yesung menunduk lemah.

Dirasakannya jemari Wookie meraih wajahnya dan menatapnya lurus. Yesung balik menatap wajah Wookie yang pucat. Perlahan…Yesung merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Wookie di bibirnya. Lembut dan mesra. Yesung agak kaget awalnya namun akhirnya membalas ciuman itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Wookie yang kurus. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir itu. Wookie menguakkan mulutnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mencari rasa yang kemarin masih dirasakannya terhadap Yesung, namun gagal. Semuanya hambar.

Kemudian Wookie menarik tubuh Yesung ke tempat tidur dan Yesung menurutinya. Yesung merebahkan tubuh Wookie perlahan dan menindih tubuh kecil itu sambil terus menciuminya. Wookie membalikan posisi sehingga sekarang dialah yang berada diatas. Sekilas ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang memandanginya sedih. Wookie lalu kembali melumat bibir Yesung semakin dalam. Semakin dalam dan membuat Yesung terlena. Namun sekuat apapun Wookie berusaha menemukan kembali rasa cintanya terhadap Yesung, justru ia semakin merasa asing terhadap _namja_ itu. Wookie telah terluka sangat parah, hatinya telah membatu. Mati rasa!

Wookie melepaskan ciumannya dan turun dari tubuh Yesung. Yesung duduk hendak memeluk Wookie namun tangannya ditepis. Yesung kaget kemudian bertanya, "Kau baik – baik saja _chagi_?"

Wookie menatap Yesung dan tersenyum tipis. Yesung balas tersenyum. Tangan Wookie meraih dan menggenggam jemari Yesung dengan lembut kemudian berkata pelan,

"_Hyung_, kita putus!"

Yesung jatuh terduduk. Wookie beranjak meninggalkannya yang kini sedang ternganga. Belum sempat Yesung menjawab namun tubuh Wookie sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkannya…

"Wookie…"

Panggilnya parau.

!

!

!

!

!

Satu lagi FF aneh dari author yang gak waras. Semoga yang baca tetep waras. Maaf rada – rada ngegantung endingnya. Hehehe….

Oke! Tanpa banyak cingcong author memaksa agar reader meninggalkan jejak berupa comment. Harus! *_digeplak sandal sama reader*_

_**Cuap – cuap pemain :**_

_**Yesung**__ : ….*pundung sambil cakar – cakar lantai* (ngambek karena diputusin Wookie)_

_**Wookie**__ : *evil smirk* (ambil stick baseball mau nabok author)_

_**Author**__ : *ngomong sambil lari* mian ya reader…yang terlanjur baca harus review! Kabuuuuurrrr…..!_

_*YeWook couple ngejar author sambil bawa samurai!*_


End file.
